


Reunion

by football83



Category: Football RPF, José Mourinho - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, horny mourinho, sex without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: José and Sara have split up but reunite thanks to a comfy sofa and high libidos...Another fantasy.... le sigh...





	

“Please don’t freak” Lisa said gingerly as Sara folded her arms in front of her expecting something catastrophic. 

“Go on” she sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

“The Christening party is on Saturday as you know, and well, James as you also know was pretty close with…” she paused kind of hoping Sara would work out where this was headed and she’d be let off the hook to some extent.

A blank face stared back at her. Shit.

“José will be here Sara” she blurted out bluntly and then bit her bottom lip hard, her entire body tensing and preparing for a tirade of swear words. 

Sara surprised her, tossing her hair back and guffawing loudly, she even snorted at one point. 

“Fine” she shrugged, “But don’t expect to see me then” 

“You’re Lily’s godmother you HAVE to be here” 

Sara was still smiling, “True, but if I’m that important tell James to uninvite that fuckwit” 

Sara knew she was being unreasonable but seeing José was not negotiable, she turned the TV off if he came on it, same with the radio, same with her phone, anything about him on social media would cause her to almost break her phone in fact. Nope, there was no chance on earth she would be spending any of her precious spare time in the company of that man. 

“I’ll speak to James” Lisa said quietly, “But can’t you just put up with it for one night? For Lily?” 

Sara shook her head “Lisa, you’re my dearest friend but I can’t be around him, not even for you. Sorry” 

They didn’t speak for the next two days and it wasn’t until Sara had a call from the dry cleaners about her dress for the Christening that she decided to call her and firm up the plans. Once all the formalities had been discussed she asked about him, about her ex, her ex who ripped her heart out and threw it against the wall repeatedly, her ex who she was still very much, 100%, all time consumingly in love with… 

“It’s sorted out, I promise” Lisa had assured her. 

Sara was relaxing at around 9:30, the kids were playing nicely outside and Lily was asleep, she’d helped Lisa clean up and they’d chatted over the dishes “I’ll just get that” Lisa had said, throwing the tea towel down and walking to the front door, Sara nodded and poured her friend a well earned glass of fizz. Her eyes closed under her sunglasses as wind blew in through the door and the noise of the kids laughing in the garden buzzed around her, wow she was super relaxed. 

“Sara I…” 

Sara pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and gave him a piercing stare, he was stood in the garden with James and a few of the other ex-footballers, he was casually dressed but still looked classy. His silver hair longer and styled, “Fuck” she whispered then swallowed, “Fucking hell Lisa!” she said loudly now.

Lisa grabbed her friends arm and pulled her in for a hug “Darling calm down, he just wanted to bring a gift, he waited until later on because he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable” 

Lisa had always been motherly and as she hushed her and stroke her long dark hair Sara nodded, telling her she was going into the lounge. 

 

“I can’t risk speaking to him Lise, please make sure he doesn’t find me” 

Lisa nodded, handed her a fresh bottle of wine and headed outside to speak with the men. 

“Where is Sara?” James had asked “She was chilling out a second ago, go and find her Lisa” 

Lisa looked at José with a panicked face, “Erm, she has a headache, gone for a rest” 

James, still keen to get Sara involved laughed “She was sat there about a minute ago!” 

José knew how awkward this was “Is fine, don’t worry, I won’t stay. Just came to give you a gift, I don’t want to cause a scene” 

Lisa gave him an agreeable nod and he shook hands with the men, following Lisa back indoors to the house where the kids had completely wrecked the desert table and spilt all manner of ice cream, cake and trifle all over the carpet. José offered to help but Lisa told him not to worry, she was on her hands and knees cleaning and not giving it a second thought that he was making his way down to the lounge. 

Sara heard the door creak but didn’t move “Sorry Lise, needed some chill out music” she said jovially and apologetically for her choice of music. 

“Is good” José said softly, closing the door behind him and watching as she shot up and almost manhandled him out of the room, he gripped her wrists and shook her “Calm down” he said quietly, “Don’t fucking tell me what to do you prick” she spat back at him, inches away from his face. 

José grinned widely and let go “You look beautiful” he said smoothly as he sat next to her, gazing up her legs and to her black dress which made her look sensational. 

She gulped down more wine and then eyed him, soft grey cashmere sweater and grey trousers, his skin was tanned and made his hair stand out even more than usual, “Stop fucking with my head” she said.

He shrugged “I’m not, I never wanted us to split up” 

Sara’s shoulders slumped and she felt her eyes begin to water, composure in his presence was near on impossible “Then why the hell did you ask me to move with you or it was over?” 

Seven months of unanswered questions made her feel sick to her stomach, he was a man of big gestures but asking someone to pack up their life and move away to somewhere totally different was just too much at the time. He took her decision to mean she didn’t think he was worth it, or they were worth it…

“I’m not blameless, you never let me explain, rejected my calls…” 

His hand had made its way onto her right knee and was softly stroking her, she sighed a little as his scent brought back memories, it had intoxicated her then as it still did today, she wanted to throttle him, yell, punch and kick him, hurt him like he had her….

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go” he said smoothly, his hand pushing her hair backwards and his lips pressing against her neck firmly “Tell me you haven’t missed this….” his tongue licked down her jaw and she manoeuvred herself flush against the arm of the sofa so he could rest on top of her body, “Tell me….” he continued, hands touching her breasts through her dress and his knee pressing between her legs “I can’t” she replied hurriedly as her hands snaked under his jumper and pulled it over his head. 

“You want to do this…here?” he asked, for confirmation it was ok, “Do what?” Sara mewed, wanting him to say exactly what he was thinking.

He moved his mouth to her ear and bit her before deeply whispering “Fuck you, fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for more, and then I’ll take you home to my hotel room tonight you won’t want to sleep….you’ll just want me inside you, hmm?” 

She melted beneath his words, her whole body weak and flushing, he pushed her dress upwards and she heard the chink of his belt as he frantically unbuckled it, “Quick” she whispered hearing activity outside the room, a few seconds later he pushed into her and groaned from his gut as her tightness and warmth overwhelmed him. José pushed her knee upwards and gripped her hips as he fiercely pounded into her. 

“Ohfuck….” she cried through gritted teeth and then heard the door handle begin to turn, hoping to god it wouldn’t be one of the kids they both paused and then heard Lisa tell a group of them to stop messing around, the pause in proceedings only accentuated their devastating climaxes. 

“I’ll call for a cab” José said, quickly pulling his trousers back on.


End file.
